To The End
by thunderyoshi
Summary: With her control over the elements, Safiya was once the Pharaoh's entertainer, until her death separated her from the one she loved. 4000 years later, Beth stumbles across a secret that will help her to understand more about herself, and reunite her with her destiny.
1. Entertainer

**So I've been a little...well, I suppose the only word I can use is obsessed...with Night at the Museum, and I started writing this. It's corrupted once (causing me to lose three chapters) and I've ended up writing a lot of it in work during call swing and during breaks, so I hope you like it!**

**Let me know what you think!**

* * *

><p><span>Chapter 1: Entertainer<span>

Hushed voices carried through the palace hall as the crowd grew. The party was in full swing and the entertainer for the night was about to start. The guests all stood around impatiently, unable to hide their excitement over finally seeing the mysterious beauty; stories of whom were quickly spreading across Egypt. There had been alleged fleeting glances of the young woman in the palace, but they all differed greatly, leaving everyone very curious about the Pharaoh's entertainer.

"Is that her?" one woman breathed to her friends as a young woman, barely the age of maturity, walking into view. Taller than most of the women there, she was slender but curvy, and wore a black and gold vest that showed her midriff, and a black and gold skirt that shimmered in the light.

The whispers continued as she then turned to the Pharaoh and his family, before bowing deeply to them. Her long black hair, which was braided with gold flecks catching the light, fell over her shoulder. She kept her chocolate brown eyes on the ground in front of her, before the Pharaoh tapped the ground with his staff, causing a loud rumble to echo through the hall.

The young woman then straightened up, and turned to the crowd. Music began to play, low and steady, and she gave a smile as she began to dance. She moved slowly and gracefully, and a gentle wind picked up, causing a low murmur to go through the crowd. As the young woman's movements began to speed up in time with the music, the wind picked up as well. As the music began to change to a faster, wilder beat, she spun, and the wind swirled around her, before suddenly sparking. Fire erupted around the woman, causing frightened squeals and shrieks from the crowd. Flames swirled in the air and away from the woman, who was completely unharmed by the flames that had surrounded her a moment earlier.

As the crowd watched, entranced by the show, the music seemed to bounce, and the flames faded. The ground began to rumble, and seemed to erupt, throwing the girl into the air. Every time the music bounced, she was thrown back into the air, before she was hurled so high she almost reached the ceiling. She spun again, and this time was surrounded by water. When she landed, the water exploded out, causing the crowd to shriek and shield themselves, only to be hit with a gentle breeze instead. When they looked up, they saw the young woman standing before them, completely dry and smiling widely. She then bowed, and the crowd erupted into applause. When the Pharaoh stood, the applause faded, and the young woman turned to face him.

"May I present, the delightful Safiya, who is soon to become my daughter," Merenkahre announced to the crowd, and beckoned the young woman closer. "I have decided that she is to wed my eldest son, Kahmunrah," he declared to the spectators, who applauded lightly as Safiya stepped up to stand beside Kahmunrah. The pale young man, whose black hair made his skin look even more sickly, looked smug as he put a hand on her lower back, which made Safiya struggle to suppress a shudder. "And as I have announced before, I have also decided that my younger son will assume the throne after me," there was a much louder applause that showed the crowd's true feelings towards his odd decision.

Both Shepseheret and Safiya looked to Ahkmenrah as they joined in on the applause with wide smiles. Kahmunrah, on the other hand, had lost his smug smirk, and as the party went under-way, he stormed off. However, only Safiya seemed to notice, and she watched him go with a concerned expression, before turning and smiling to the women that approached her with a million questions.

1-2-3-4-5

Managing to escape the questions and curious stares of the party-goers, Safiya stepped out into a secluded garden by the palace. The blades of grass tickled her bare feet, and she gave a small smile as she looked around the garden, before approaching the pond in the centre of the garden. She took a seat on the edge, and ran her fingers along the surface of the water. As she lifted her hand, the water followed her hand and began to create a small whirlpool.

"I should have known you would make your escape the moment nobody was looking," Safiya jolted, and the water splashed back down as she looked up. Her eyes, which had become a bright blue, reverted back to brown.

"It seems that somebody was watching," she stood up and bowed as Ahkmenrah approached. "I see you slipped your guards again as well," she commented, her eyes on the grass.

"I merely insisted they enjoy the party," the Prince replied. "I have told you that you do not need to do that," he reached out and touched her arm, gently pushing her up straight. "Honestly Saf, you only insist on being formal with me," his hand slid down her arm, causing her to shiver, completely differently to when his brother had touched her.

"Ahk...please," she whispered as he drew closer. "We can't...I'm supposed to be..." she trailed off, her voice quiet as she couldn't bring herself to move away.

"I don't care," Ahkmenrah replied, his voice equally quiet, before he dipped his head down to capture her lips with his. Safiya stepped closer as her eyes closed and the kiss grew stronger. Completely lost in each other, they almost didn't hear the footsteps approaching. When it registered, Safiya pulled out of the Prince's grip and took several steps back as they both breathed heavily. The footsteps then faded as the guard continued on, and Ahkmenrah took a step towards Safiya.

"Ahk, please," he stopped at her quiet plea, and Safiya turned so she didn't see his hurt expression, which would only make her guilt worse. "I can't do this Ahk. Your father wishes for me to marry your brother, not you," Safiya reminded him.

"Then let me talk to him, please. I can convince him to change his mind Saf, I know I can," Ahkmenrah pleaded with her, taking another step towards her.

"You're to become the Pharaoh, Ahkmenrah," Safiya reminded him, her eyes still closed. "The Pharaoh marries a Princess. The entertainer doesn't become a..." she mumbled, tears stinging at her eyes.

"I want you as my Queen, Safiya. I don't want anyone else," Safiya's tears managed to escape and rolled down her cheeks. "I won't have anyone else. Only you," Ahkmenrah pulled her around to face him, and wiped her tears with his thumbs.

"Your father is as stubborn as you are. What if he says no?" Safiya looked up as more tears trailed down her face. "What if he sends me away? I can't...I can't lose you Ahk," she told him with a choked sob.

"And you never will. I will follow you to the ends of the earth. My father will see just how stubborn I am," he insisted, and Safiya couldn't help but laugh at his words.

"My stubborn fool," she laughed, and he leaned in to kiss her again.

"I love you too," he chuckled as he pulled away, before wrapping his arms around her and bringing her in close.

"Who said anything about love?" Safiya asked, looking up at him. Ahkmenrah rolled his eyes as she giggled, and he rested his chin on her head.

"Now who's the fool?" he muttered.

"Still you," Safiya replied easily as she closed her eyes, savouring his hold as long as she dared. They took a seat at the pond, and Safiya's eyes became blue again as she manipulated the water.

"It never ceases to amaze me when I watch you do that," Ahkmenrah told her, his eyes on the water as it swirled, causing the plants in the water to move gently. Safiya glanced up at him, and grinned, before the water splashed Ahkmenrah in the face. "Safiya, I am the future king of Egypt, you ought to show me the respect I deserve," he told her sternly as he wiped the droplets off his face, only for more to splash him.

"I'm very sorry, your highness. But respect must be earned," Safiya's eyes gleamed with mischief, and she splashed him again.

"That is it," the Prince grabbed her suddenly and began to tickle her sides, making her squeal with laughter.

"Stop! Stop you fool!" Safiya pleaded as she continued to laugh loudly, pushing at him.

"Show me some respect and maybe I will," Ahkmenrah told her, not releasing her as she struggled.

"Never!" she laughed, pushing at his hands. She then slipped, and would have fallen into the pond, had Ahkmenrah not caught her and pulled her close. Without missing a beat, he kissed her, and she giggled, kissing him back and wrapping her arms around his neck. "Is that sufficient respect for you?" Safiya smirked as she pulled away.

"It will do for now," Ahkmenrah agreed, making her laugh again.

"I'm going to retire to bed," she decided, managing to pull out of his grip with a lot of difficulty and stand. "I love you," she put a hand to his cheek, and reached down to kiss him lightly.

"I love you too," he smiled up at her. Safiya smiled back down at him, before turning and walking away. "I'm going to talk to my father, Saf, you can't talk me out of it this time," he called after her.

"See? Stubborn," she replied as she glanced over her shoulder, but couldn't hide the wide smile that began to spread across her face. Her stomach flipped, and she disappeared back inside. Nodding to the guards as she past, Safiya felt a mixture of excitement and fear for what was to come, but as she turned a corner, a hand clamped over her mouth from behind.

"If I can't have you, nobody can," a voice snarled into her ear, and as her eyes changed to amber, pain exploded in her back. Her scream was muffled by the strong hand that remained clamped over her mouth, and she let out a choke when the knife twisted. She was then shoved carelessly to the ground, and her attacker walked off without a second glance.

Unable to move, Safiya felt herself getting weaker and weaker as tears began to fill her eyes.

"I'm sorry...I'm so sorry Ahk..." she whispered, before everything went black.

**~4000 Years Later~**

Running a hand along the smooth, cool stone that had been used to carve the massive jackal guard that towered over her, the young woman gazed up at it curiously, her eyes hidden behind a pair of sunglasses. Her black hair, cut to just past her shoulders, fell over her eyes as she turned her head to look into the exhibit. She walked in, glancing up at the golden tablet on the wall, before her attention was drawn to the sarcophagus in the middle of the room. As she approached, and reached out, a voice echoed out.

"What are you doing in here Beth?" the young woman jumped as if snapping out of a trance, and she spun around to see her best friend approaching.

"Sorry Marie, I got distracted," Beth apologised, looking back down at the sarcophagus.

"Oh, that's pretty," Beth followed the red-haired woman's gaze up to the tablet. "I guess I don't blame you for getting distracted when there's a woman's dream up on the wall. How many carats do you reckon that is?" she grinned, and Beth laughed.

"24. Says right there," she gestured to the plaque, and Marie's eyes widened.

"Nice," she breathed. "Now come on, we came here for the Romans, not some stuffy Egyptian," Marie told her, before pausing. "Uh, no offence," she added.

"None taken," Beth laughed. She gestured for Marie to take the lead, and followed her as Marie left the exhibit. She paused, and looked back, and a tear ran down her face. Frowning, Beth removed her glasses to reveal deep green eyes, and wiped the tear away. Shaking her head, she replaced her sunglasses and followed Marie out.

* * *

><p><strong>Hope you enjoyed!<strong>

**Please review!**


	2. A Fearful Reunion

**Thanks to kjspirit23, GalaxyGirl317, ruler of the ice dragons, hellraiserphoenix and the guest for reviewing! I'm glad that you like it so far!**

**I hope you continue to enjoy, let me know what you think!**

Chapter 2: A Fearful Reunion

Music blared in Beth's ears as she ran her pencil along the paper in her sketchpad. She glanced up at the Western diorama, and then to her right, where Marie was furiously typing away, determined to get as much written from what she could see and read from the information given before closing time. Shaking her head, Beth upped the volume of her music, and returned her attention to her sketch. She looked up again to scan the Western scene again, and frowned.

"Huh," Marie barely registered Beth until she stood up, pulling her headphones down around her neck and setting her sketchpad down. She walked over to the diorama, and peered inside.

"What's wrong?" Marie asked as she pulled out her own earphones.

"Take a look at that," Beth pointed into the display, and Marie got up and walked over. She peered into the back, where Beth was pointing, and blinked. "Looks like on Roman decided he wanted to be a Cowboy," Beth laughed at the sight of a Roman standing with a small group of Cowboys, seeming to be attempting to blend in with them. "I wonder how that happened," she murmured, leaning closer.

"It was probably just a kid playing around," Marie just shrugged, turning and going back to her laptop to continue writing. Beth wasn't convinced. Not only did it look like the Roman was hanging out, but it was right at the back. No kid could get there without climbing inside.

"Hey, sorry," she looked around as the night guard approached. "We're closing now, so I'm afraid I'll have to ask you to leave," he told them, offering an apologetic smile when Marie groaned, shutting her computer over.

"I totally could have gotten another paragraph written if you hadn't distracted me," Marie grumbled, grabbing Beth's backpack and shoving it into the young woman's hands.

"Sorry Marie," Beth grinned, before glancing to the security guard. "Oh, uh, I think someone must have been messing around with the dioramas, cause there's a Roman in there with the Cowboys," she told him, pointing into the display. The man frowned, and walked over, peering inside before sighing heavily.

"Thanks, I'll take care of it," he told her with a nod. Beth smiled and nodded, before Marie pulled her out of the Hall of Miniatures. They walked down the corridor and down the hall, joining the small crowd of stragglers. As they stepped outside and were hit by a strong wind, Beth stopped. "Marie, did you put my sketchbook in my bag?" she asked, looking to her friend.

"No I didn't," Marie shook her head, making her glasses slide down her nose.

"I'll go grab it, you can't miss your bus," Beth told her, turning around and weaving around the crowd. "I'll call you later!" she called over her shoulder, and darted back inside before Marie could stop her, past the guard who was herding everyone else out and didn't see her run back in. Running back to the Hall of Miniatures, Beth breathed a sigh of relief when she saw her sketchbook still sitting there. Lifting it carefully, it closed it over and slid it into her backpack, before slinging it over her shoulder and running out.

Hearing the whistling of the night guard as he walked through the halls, Beth sped up but kept her footfalls quiet so not to catch his attention. She ran to the doors, and held out her arms to push it open, only to bounce right off. Beth crashed to the ground, dropping her backpack and bouncing backwards. "Whoops," Beth couldn't help but laugh breathlessly as she looked up at the locked door. Standing up and brushing herself off, Beth continued to giggle at her stupidity. She lifted her bag and sunglasses and pushed the door, but it was locked. "Well that's not good," she watched as the last of the sun disappeared beneath the skyline, before hearing movement behind her.

Turning around expecting to see the night guard behind her, Beth's eyes widened and she dropped her backpack. Staring up in terror at the T-Rex skeleton as it slowly approached her, its tail waving through the air, Beth backed away until she was pressed up against the doorway. As the dinosaur continued to approach her, Beth was unable to hide her terrified scream that echoed through the museum.

"Rexy!" she heard a voice behind the dinosaur, and as it turned quickly, she saw the night guard standing nearby with a large bone. "Fetch!" he hurled the bone away, and the dinosaur darted after it. "Hey, you're ok, it's ok," the man approached Beth, whose sunglasses had fallen again in her fear.

"What is going on here? Why did you just have a dinosaur play fetch? _Why _is there a dinosaur skeleton that plays fetch?!" she demanded, before noticing others approaching, watching her curiously. When the statue of Theodore Roosevelt that had been on display nearby approached, the ground began to tremor.

"An earthquake?!" Larry cried out as he stumbled.

"I don't think so lad, take a look," Teddy pointed to the young woman as she put her hands to her head. Clamping her eyes closed, her breathing came out erratic pants, but she wasn't stumbling around like the rest of them. "I think she is the cause of this," he told the night guard.

"What?! That's impossible!" Larry shouted at him.

"Says the man who works in a museum where everything comes to life at night," Teddy gave him a droll stare, and Larry flushed, grabbing hold of the man before he fell.

"This is totally different! That's because of Ahk's tablet, this isn't," he gestured to the girl, before there was a flash of gold. "Ahk?" Larry blinked, watching as the Pharaoh stumbled towards the girl. When he reached her, he put his hands on hers. She looked up in surprise, and instantly the shaking stopped. Beth's heart began to pound against her chest as her stomach flipped, and she stared up at Ahkmenrah, who had managed to help her regain control. Her eyes seemed to flicker, before turning brown.

"Wh...what is going on?" she yanked out of his grip and stepped backwards so she was pressed against the door again. "Who _are _you people?" she demanded as her eyes returned to their green colour. "Is this some kind of freaky party?!" Beth questioned, and noticed the look of shock still on Ahkmenrah's face from when she had yanked away from him.

"Look, it's not a party," Larry told her carefully. "Just calm down," he raised his hands in a non-threatening manner. "We'll explain everything," he told her. Beth visibly relaxed, but kept a suspicious stare on Larry.

"You're not going to kill me, right?" she asked him slowly, and the man couldn't help but laugh.

"No, I'm not going to kill you," he told her. "Look, this may sound hard to believe-"

"Very little sounds hard to believe when you're me," Beth raised an eyebrow.

"Ok...well everything in this museum comes to life at night," Larry told her. Beth frowned, and folded her arms, leaning back against the door. "Guess we found something that's hard for you to believe?" he asked, but Beth shook her head.

"No, that makes sense. It explains him," she pointed to Rexy, who was carrying his rib back for Larry to throw again. "My question is _how_?" Beth asked, sounding much more calm now.

"It's my tablet," Ahkmenrah blurted out before he could stop himself. Beth watched him again for a moment, seeming to be deep in thought, before realisation dawned on her.

"You're Ahkmenrah!" she realised, and his eyes widened. "So it's your fancy tablet that makes all this work. Awesome," she turned her gaze away from him, and didn't see his expression change.

"So uh...who are you exactly?" Larry asked her.

"Oh, forgive my lack of manners. I'm Bet'anya Agriosa, but nobody pronounces that right, so everyone just calls me Beth," the young woman introduced herself with a smile, crouching to lift her sunglasses and put them back on. "And you?" she looked up at Larry.

"Uh, I'm Larry Daley. Nowhere near as fancy as your name," he told her, making Beth laugh. Teddy then led her on a tour to explain everything in more detail, introducing himself loudly. "Hey, Ahk?" Larry approached the Pharaoh, who was watching as Beth and Teddy disappeared. "What's up? You look like you've seen a ghost," Larry commented.

"That's because I have," Ahkmenrah turned to him, still stunned. When Larry looked confused, he sighed. "Before I became Pharaoh, there was a young woman, an entertainer for my father's court. She had the same powers as Bet'anya seems to possess. And not only that...they're identical to one another," he shook his head.

"What are you saying? That Bet...Beth is this other woman reincarnated or something?" Larry frowned.

"Or something," Ahkmenrah told him softly. "I've never seen anything like it. To see Saf...Safiya again after all these years," he whispered.

"What happened to her?" Larry asked, hearing the sorrow in his voice.

"She was killed by an assassin. We never found who did it," Ahkmenrah walked off, and Larry watched him go, worried. He knew there was more to the story than Ahkmenrah was telling him.

1-2-3-4-5

Beth was led around the museum by Teddy, joined by Sacagawea. The two introduced her to various other exhibits, including a monkey that now sat on Beth's shoulder. He seemed to be fascinated by the girl, who giggled as he played with her hair.

"And here it is, the Tablet of Ahkmenrah, which causes this museum to come to life," Teddy gestured to the glowing golden tablet on the wall.

"This is so cool," Beth approached, her eyes wide behind her sunglasses. "I mean, I always knew there was magic in the world. No Harry Potter, which sucks, but I knew there was magic. And now I find more proof other than my freaky self. This is awesome," she giggled as Dexter chittered in her ear.

"May I ask something that may seem personal?" Sacagawea asked, making Beth glance around at her. "Why do you wear those glasses?" she questioned. Beth gave a weak grin, and shrugged.

"You guys already know about my strange ability...well..." she pulled off her sunglasses and revealed her green eyes. "It changes everyday. One day I'll be able to control Earth, the next, fire, air or water. And depending on what one I can control that day, well, my eyes change to match the element," she explained, chewing on the leg.

"You are quite the mystery, Miss Agriosa," Teddy told her with a smile, which made her laugh.

"Thanks Teddy. And seriously, call me Beth," she told him.

"Insist all you like, Teddy is very formal," Sacagawea winked to her, making Beth giggle again.

"A name like yours should be said," Teddy insisted as a blush lit up his cheeks. Still laughing, Beth turned back to the display, and her eyes drifted down to the sarcophagus in front of her. She fell silent, and Teddy and Sacagawea exchanged glances. "Miss Agriosa?" Teddy spoke, making her jolt and look around. They were surprised to see tears in her eyes, and when she realised, she turned away and wiped her eyes.

"Sorry, don't know what that's about," she gave a shaky laugh. "So the Tablet is the source of the power?" she wondered aloud.

"Yes it is," she looked back around as Ahkmenrah stepped in. "May I speak with Bet'anya alone, please?" he requested of Teddy and Sacagawea, who nodded and stepped out as Beth looked surprised.

"Look, if this is about keeping this secret, don't worry, I'm pretty good at keeping secrets," she told him, smiling brightly. "I mean, I have a pretty important secret of my own to keep, so..."

"You have problems controlling your powers, do you not?" he asked, and her smile dropped. Her gaze hardened and her jaw set in a stubborn manner, and Ahkmenrah knew he had spoken out of line. Safiya had knocked him about with her powers more than once for doing so. She had never been afraid of setting him straight. "I am sorry, I did not mean to offend you," he raised his hands quickly in defence.

"I can control them_ fine_. It's just..." Beth hesitated. "When I panic, it's a lot harder to maintain control. Water and air, I can control much better than fire and earth, and - wait a minute," she looked up at Ahkmenrah with a suspicious stare. "You said powers. How do you know I have more than just control over earth?" Beth questioned.

"I..." the Pharaoh swallowed, realising his error. "I knew someone who could do the same as you. Her eyes changed colours as well, but when she wasn't actively using them, her eyes were brown," he explained, and her suspicious frown gave way to surprise.

"You knew someone like me?" she breathed, and he nodded. "What was she like? How did she control her powers? Did she have control over more than - sorry, too many questions at once," Beth stopped when she saw his eyes grow wider with her bombardment. "Got excited, that happens a lot," she laughed, a little giddy with excitement over the thought that there had once been someone like her.

"I could help you, if you want," Ahkmenrah offered before he realised what he was doing.

"Really? You know how?" Beth asked hopefully. He nodded, thinking back to the various times he had helped Safiya with her practice, either by helping her remain calm when she lost her temper, or when she had practiced on him. That had not been anywhere near as fun. "That would be awesome," she smiled with excitement, before jumping as her phone rang. "Oh no...I was supposed to call Marie," she remembered as she pulled out her phone. "Can we start tomorrow?" Beth asked him hopefully.

"Sure," Ahkmenrah nodded, and she smiled widely, before answering her phone.

"Hey Marie, I'm so sorry-" Beth stopped as yelling echoed from the phone. She mouthed thanks to Ahkmenrah, before walking off as she continued to apologise to Marie.

**Hope you enjoyed!**

**Please review!**


	3. Lesson Number One

**I'm really glad that people are enjoying this so far, thank you all for your kind reviews, you guys are awesome!**

**I hope you continue to enjoy, let me know what you think!**

* * *

><p><span>Chapter 3: Lesson Number One<span>

The sun was beginning to set as Larry ushered the last of the visitors out of the museum and locked the doors. As he let his keys hang from his belt, Larry turned and jumped backwards with an alarmed yell as he saw Beth sitting on the desk.

"Either you suck as a night guard, or I should be a thief," Beth mused as she looked up from the leaflet she had been reading.

"Oh yeah, Ahk said you'd be back," Larry sighed as he tried to calm his pounding heart.

"Are you surprised? This place was already cool. Now it's the coolest place ever," Beth laughed, sliding off the desk as Larry approached her. As the sun set, Rexy began to move, and approached the two. "I really don't know if I can get used to that," she admitted as she reached out to scratch the massive skull.

"Believe me, it took me some time too," Larry admitted with a grin. Rexy nudged Beth's face, knocking her sunglasses off and making her laugh. "Your eyes are silver today," Larry stated unnecessarily. Beth grinned and him, and nodded.

"My eyes change depending on what element I control that day," she explained.

"Yesterday they turned brown for a moment," Larry told her, and this did take her by surprise.

"They did? Huh. Weird," she folded her arms.

"Good evening Miss Agriosa! It is a pleasure to see you again," Teddy greeted her with a smile as he approached on Texas.

"You too Teddy," Beth smiled, before pausing. "You guys don't mind that I'm here, right?" she asked, looking worried now.

"Not at all!" the two insisted, making her smile return. Hearing footsteps, they looked up, and Beth glanced around as Ahkmenrah approached. As they greeted him, Beth pocketed her sunglasses.

"I hope you're ready, I'm a terrible student," she told him as she followed him away. The Pharaoh gave a small laugh.

"I'm sure you're not that bad," he told her, but Beth just grinned, ready to prove him wrong.

"Hey Teddy...you don't think that..." Larry trailed off as he watched the pair disappear.

"That Ahkmenrah had a much deeper relationship with Safiya than he let on?" Teddy's blue eyes darted to Larry, his expression grim. Larry had told him about what Ahkmenrah had said the night before. "I very much think it," he confirmed what Larry had been thinking.

"Man...I really hope Ahk knows what he's doing," he muttered, and Teddy nodded, just as worried.

1-2-3-4-5

"Hey, Ahkmenrah?" Beth spoke as she sat cross-legged on the floor in front of him, her eyes closed.

"You're supposed to be focusing," the Pharaoh chided patiently. Beth huffed as a small wind picked up around them, ruffling her hair. "What is it?" he asked, deciding to humour her.

"What was she like? The one you said was like me?" Beth opened her eyes, which were swirling silver.

"She was kind and always laughing," Ahkmenrah answered honestly. "She was very perceptive, and seemed to know what everyone else was thinking before they did," he told her. Beth was silent for a moment, her silver eyes seeming to pierce him, before she tilted her head.

"You loved her," her voice was certain.

"I...yes," Ahkmenrah saw no reason to lie to Beth, knowing that she would be able to tell instantly. She seemed surprised by his honesty, and closed her eyes again to keep going with her focus, dropping the subject. The wind began to pick up, making Beth's hair whip wildly as Ahkmenrah's cloak was batted around as well. It then calmed as Beth took a breath, and she was pushed into the air, easily landing on her feet.

"Air's the easiest to manipulate," she grinned. She then moved her hand, and Ahkmenrah felt himself being pushed up as well. He landed a lot less easily, and Beth caught his wrist, sending a shiver up his arm.

"So it would seem," the Pharaoh nodded as she let go, not seeming to have noticed. "Focus is key to controlling your powers, and while air and water are often easy to manipulate, you will require a lot more focus to move fire and earth with the same ease," Ahkmenrah told her, and Beth nodded. She pushed herself into the air, and remained there, suspended by the wind.

"So you helped her with this?" she asked, choosing to float around the exhibit.

"I helped her with her focus, yes. Though she found it just as difficult to concentrate as you did," Beth looked down in surprise at his comment, and laughed at his blatant jab at her lack of focus.

"Then you should be used to it. I imagine her lack of focus was due to something in particular?" she waggled her eyebrows at him. Ahkmenrah felt his face burn at her suggestion, and his mind wandered back to Safiya's training.

_"I'm bored. I know how to control air by now, why am I doing this?" Safiya complained, her eyes closed as she sat cross-legged in the grass._

_"You were the one who suggested this Saf. You need to keep practising your focus so you don't forget mid-show," Ahkmenrah reminded her with a small smile. Safiya stuck out her tongue childishly._

_"Why is it you only listen to me when it comes to this?" she complained. With his smile growing, Ahkmenrah reached over and pressed a kiss to her lips. "And you wonder why I find it so difficult to concentrate," Safiya opened her eyes to roll them, but couldn't stop her giggle._

_"Then why do you keep asking me to help?" the Prince asked with an equally amused smile._

_"Because I thought you were well behaved. I guess not," Safiya told him, folding her arms and trying to look stern. It quickly failed when Ahkmenrah leaned in again and kissed her again, and this time he didn't pull away._

"I'm going to take that as a yes," Beth's giggle snapped Ahkmenrah from his thoughts. He blinked and looked up again as Beth landed in front of him. Her mischievous smile tore at him, and he wondered if he really would be able to continue seeing Beth when she had no clue about her past life. He wanted to tell her, but now that she knew his feelings for Safiya, it felt like something now prevented him from admitting the truth. "Hey, you wanna go for a walk? To be honest, your Jackal guys are kinda freaking me out," Beth grinned.

"Oh...ok," Ahkmenrah nodded, following as Beth smiled widely and walked out of the Egyptian exhibit. They walked down the corridor, hearing the commotion of the rest of the museum as the exhibits walked free after 60 years of being locked up.

"This place is amazing. How it has gone unnoticed all this time is beyond me," Beth spoke as they walked into the Hall of Miniatures. Hearing chittering, they looked around to see Dexter bounding towards them, something jingling in his hand.

"Dexter!" they heard footsteps thudding towards them, before Larry rushed in. Dexter scampered up Beth and sat on her shoulder, making her giggle.

"Hey Dex, what have you got there?" Beth asked as she looked up at the monkey. He chittered at her again and offered her the keys. "Thanks buddy," Beth laughed, and looked around as Larry approached, looking irritated. Dexter stuck out his tongue at the Night Guard. "You really need to keep a better hold of these," Beth smiled, offering the keys back to Larry.

"Thanks Beth. I don't know how he does it," he grumbled, clipping his keys back to his belt.

"Looks like the new Gigantorita is better at your job than you Gigantor!" a voice yelled up, and they looked down to see Jedidiah standing on the bench with a smirk on his face.

"I will manhandle you if you keep going Jed," Larry warned, and the smirk quickly dropped from the miniature's face.

"Oh wow, you're just the cutest thing ever," Beth gasped as she bent to be face to face with him.

"Hey! I ain't cute! Don't call me cute!" he yelled up at her.

"You're totally adorable," Beth grinned, now aware that the miniature was easily agitated. "Well this explains the Roman I noticed in the Western display yesterday," as Jed continued to yell up at her, Beth straightened up and turned to Larry.

"Oh yeah..." Larry turned a glare on Jedidiah, who immediately fell silent. Beth giggled again, covering her mouth as Jedidiah glared at her. "Come on man, how do expect me to keep the secret if you're messing around like that?" he scolded the tiny cowboy. Ahkmenrah watched, a little uncomfortable as Larry scolded the other Miniatures, before jumping as Beth's fingers wrapped around his wrist. When he looked at her in surprise, she put a finger to her lips and indicated for him to follow. As Larry turned to tell Octavious off, the two crept off.

"It doesn't seem like it's ever boring around here," Beth laughed. "And let me guess, you help make sure of that?" she glanced to Dexter, who turned his head away from her. Beth giggled again, scratching under his chin. "So," she then turned back to Ahkmenrah.

"Yes?" he tilted his head slightly as he watched her walking almost backwards.

"I came here for training, right? I should stop dragging you around and attempt to focus for a bit," Beth grinned, looking a little guilty.

"Will you be able to?" Ahkmenrah shot her a smile, and Beth blushed furiously, but her grin didn't falter.

"We'll have to see, won't we?" she laughed. As they walked back, she hummed. "Hey, would you tell me about what it was like back then?" Beth looked to the young Pharaoh, who looked surprised at her request.

"Of course," he nodded, making her smile widely.

1-2-3-4-5

The sun was starting to rise by the time Beth opened the door to her apartment and fell inside. She dropped her keys onto the table she left by the door, and kicked off her boots before going straight into her bedroom. Stripping off her hoody, tshirt and jeans, Beth pulled on her pjs and fell onto her bed.

"I must be crazy...spending my nights training..." she rolled onto her side and pulled her blanket over her head. "And I have to work as well..." Beth whined to herself, trying not to think about how she had to be up in a few hours. Yawning again, Beth closed her eyes and drifted off.

_Sitting cross-legged, she manipulated water, making it float from one hand to the other, before allowing it to take on various shapes. First a ball, then a star, and then the much more complicated shape of a cat._

"_You see what you accomplish when you focus?" she glanced up at Ahkmenrah as he watched. "I could watch you do this for hours," he admitted. With a devious grin, she then shot the water at him, and the young man's eyes widened. It splashed him in the face, and she started to laugh._

"_And I could do this for hours," she told him as he spluttered from the surprise. Wiping his face with his hand, Ahkmenrah stood and approached her as she laughed hard. As she slumped forwards laughing, he knelt in the grass in front of her and kissed her._

Eyes snapping open, Beth sat up instantly, her blanket falling off her as she breathed heavily. Her face burned as she thought about her dream and what had happened in it, and a small wind began to pick up in her room as if attempting to cool her off. Her hair whipped into her face as a book fell to the floor with a thud. Beth took a deep breath, attempting to focus and return her powers under her control, while also calming her heart as it attempted to pound its way from her chest.

"Th-that was...different," she breathed, putting a hand to her face. As she sighed, her mind wandered back to the dream again, focusing on Ahkmenrah kissing her. "No! Bad Bet'anya! Bad!" Beth scolded herself, diving back under her blanket and pulling her pillow over her face. "Oh...great..." she mumbled.

* * *

><p><strong>I hope you enjoyed!<strong>

**Please review!**


	4. Growing Closer

**I'm really glad you guys are enjoying this so far and I hope that it continues! I've finished writing this fic, and have just started on the sequel! Which will probably not get written as fast as I mostly write this while in work...**

**Thanks to everyone who has reviewed/followed/favourited this story, you guys keep me going!**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

><p><span>Chapter 4: Growing Closer<span>

Determined to forget her dream and focus on training, Beth made her way to the museum the next day after work. Her breath misted the air in front of her, and she pulled her scarf closer to her face to ward off the cold. Looking up at the sky, Beth had a suspicion that it would snow soon.

A couple of people shot her weird looks, but Beth didn't notice, having grown accustomed to the looks she received for wearing sunglasses all the time long ago. A strong wind hit her and made her shiver as her hood was knocked down. She reached up and pulled her hat over her ears, and pulled her hood back up. Her phone suddenly rang, vibrating in her pockets, and Beth pulled her headphones down around her neck as she answered.

"Hey Marie, what's up?" Beth smiled as she switched her music off so she was able to hear the response.

"_I was thinking, we haven't hung out in like, a week, except when we went to the museum. You wanna catch a movie tonight?_" Marie asked, and Beth grimaced. While she loved spending time with Marie, she really needed to get some training in.

"Sorry Marie, I've got plans already tonight. What about tomorrow after work?" Beth suggested.

"_I can't, I've got dinner with Ray_," Marie reminded her. "_What are you doing tonight_?" she asked curiously. Beth swallowed, tugging her hat down more.

"Hanging out with some...old friends," Beth lied, feeling guilty for lying to her best friend.

"_Boo, you suck. I guess I'll see you in work tomorrow then_?" Marie asked, not sounding too upset that Beth was blowing her off.

"Totally. And I swear, I won't fall asleep again," Beth grinned, and was rewarded by a laugh.

"_That was the funniest thing ever. The picutres are going online, I hope you realise that_," Marie told her.

"Now who sucks?" Beth complained, but was laughing at the same time. "If my parents see those, I'm gonna have a lot to explain when I see them at my dad's birthday," she sighed, and Marie laughed even louder on the other end.

"_Alright, I gotta go. Might see if Ray wants to come round and watch a movie instead_," she muttered.

"Have fun! And behave yourselves!" Beth smirked, and as Marie choked and attempted to insist that of course they would, Beth hung up. She laughed, and pulled her headphones over her ears again and started her music again. As another gust of wind blew past and cut through Beth's multiple layers, she shivered violently and puled her hood up.

By the time she reached the museum, the sun had set and the nightly activities were well under way. They greeted Beth loudly as she walked in, pulling her headphones down.

"A little cold out, is it?" Sacagawea smiled in amusement as Beth pulled her coat off and then set her sunglasses on the desk. Her hands then lingered on her scarf as she realised that a good number of the exhibits were around.

"Is everything alright my dear?" Teddy noticed her hesitation.

"Yeah...it's just..." Beth reluctantly removed her scarf to reveal her face, and her hat as well. As her hair fell around her shoulders, she heard the barely suppressed laughter of the Huns, along with the miniatures, and even Larry. "I had a bit of an issue in work today," she spoke, blushing hard as they stared at the various colours of paint that lined her face.

"A bit of an issue?" Larry repeated, unable to stop his grin. "What do you _do _for a living?" he asked.

"I'm an assistant kindergarden class. I sorta...fell asleep and the kids went to town with the paints. Turned out the paints were my acrylic paints. So...yeah," Beth tugged at a lock of her hair, which was now green. "And then I had to go pick up my dad's birthday present, while looking like this, and head here," the exhibits were openly laughing now at how ridiculous she looked. "Oh, and it gets better," Beth was unable to stop her own smile as she removed her hoody to reveal paint down the front of her shirt. "They spilled the rest of the paint all over me. It's already a nightmare to get off skin and hair. My shirt's pretty much ruined," she grinned, and they saw small hand-prints running along the shirt.

"Come on, I know a way to get it off," Larry told her, still grinning as he led her towards the security guard's office.

"You do?" Beth asked in surprise, following him as she carried her discarded layers in her arms.

"Yeah, Nicky, my son, he used them a while ago for an art project. Got covered in the stuff," Larry nodded, and Beth laughed. As Larry got the supplies from the cupboard, Beth sat at the table and watched, aware that a small gathering was now watching curiously from the doorway. "Maybe staying late wasn't such a good idea," he suggested as he placed a bowl of warm water in front of her.

"Nah, it's worth it. Besides, those kids have done worse," Beth dismissed it easily.

"How did it not wake you though?" Larry asked, setting down a scouring sponge and a bar of soap on the table. Before Beth could answer, there was a crash that echoed through the Museum. "Oh...great," the Night Guard sighed as yelling echoed down to them. "I gotta go check that out. Just use the soap and sponge to rub it off, but careful you don't hurt yourself," he instructed, hurrying off. Teddy followed to see what all the commotion was about.

"I don't know about you fellas', but I think it's an improvement," Jedidiah smirked as he climbed up onto the table.

"Oh, is that because I called you cute?" Beth smirked as she lifted the cloth Larry had left and dipped it into the water. As it soaked, she pulled her hair back and removed her headphones from around her neck, not wanting to damage them. "Cause you gotta do better than that if it is," she taunted, and lifted the cloth to put it to her cheek. Jedidiah spluttered, going red as Octavious smirked.

"So you work with children?" Ahkmenrah finally spoke, approaching her and taking a seat at the table with her.

"Yeah, I'm an assistant to a class of them," Beth nodded, before switching to the bar of soap. After dipping it into the water, she began to scrub her face with it. "Just while I figure out what I'm supposed to do in life," she added absently as she worked on breaking down the paint.

"I see," Ahkmenrah watched her as she struggled. "Do you require some help?" he asked when he saw the soap slip from her fingers briefly.

"N-no, I'm fine," Beth was turning red under the paint. Jedidiah and Octavious, who were watching from the table, both snorted in disbelief. When she noticed the small smile on the Pharaoh's face as he watched her struggle, holding out his hand to her, she sighed and handed over the soap.

"So what you do now, you do not wish to continue with what you are doing?" Ahkmenrah asked as he began to mimic what Beth had done, only with a much steadier hand. Being able to see the paint helped him do a much better job that Beth had been doing.

"Don't get me wrong, it's fun and all, I really do like it, it's just...not what I want to spend the rest of my life doing," Beth shrugged. "I'm looking for something that I find worthwhile and fun...you know?" Beth looked up with amber eyes. He met her gaze for a moment, before taking the sponge she offered him.

"I'm afraid I don't really," Ahkmenrah admitted, and put his other hand to her face as he began to work at the paint. Beth felt her stomach flip at his touch, and tried desperately to ignore it.

"Oh yeah, the Pharaoh thing," Beth gave a small chuckle. She flinched as the scouring sponge scratched her cheek, and Ahkmenrah's eyes widened slightly.

"I'm sorry, I should have been more careful," he apologised quickly.

"It's ok," Beth told him with a laugh, but she stopped as she noticed how worried he was. "Honestly, don't worry, it's only a scratch, and you're helping me, why would I be upset?" she asked, tilting her head slightly.

"Hey Occy, I think we're interrupting something here," Jedidiah cleared his throat loudly, making the pair jump. Ahkmenrah then realised he still had his hand on her face, and dropped it quickly as Beth blushed harder.

"Yes, I believe so," Octavious wore just as devious a smirk as his friend. "Let us depart and leave them to it," the two snickered as they scrambled down from the table and ran off, laughing loudly.

"They're like a pair of old women," Beth rolled her eyes, but her heart was pounding painfully against her chest. Ahkmenrah nodded, deep in thought, before taking a breath. He had to tell her the truth.

"Bet'anya," he looked up, meeting her gaze. As he did, Beth remembered her dream from the previous night and her face became even warmer, before she smelled smoke.

"Oh no," she looked down and found flames sparking in her hands. She quickly ducked them into the water, and there was a loud hissing noise as steam rose into the air. Beth then jumped up and backed away, breathing heavily.

"Bet'anya, don't panic," Ahkmenrah stood up, approaching her carefully. "That will only make it worse," he told her gently as Beth pressed her back against the lockers, closing her eyes and trying to even her breathing. Her hands, still dripping, were steaming, and a magazine that lay by her feet caught fire as well.

"I'm fine..." she mumbled, and looked up when he stepped towards her. "Please don't..." Beth's quiet request made him stop. "I don't want to hurt you," she told him.

"Bet, you won't hurt me. I offered to help you with this," Ahkmenrah reminded her. Beth looked up in surprise, tears stinging her eyes as she tried to take control again. "Just breathe. Don't be afraid," he told her carefully, taking another step towards her. Taking a deep, ragged breath, Beth nodded and focused on him, and her hands began to cool down. After a minute, she was completely under control again, and stepped on the magazine to put out the small flame on it.

"Whoa...sorry about that," Beth laughed, wiping the tears from her eyes.

"You do not need to apologise," Ahkmenrah told her firmly, reaching out and taking her hand. He pulled her back to the table and sat her down, before lifting the cloth again to continue what he had been doing before. They were both silent as he worked to remove the various paint colours from her face, and Beth looked down at her hands, fidgeting on her lap.

"Thanks Ahkmenrah..." she mumbled as he managed to get through a layer of blue paint.

"My friends call me Ahk," the Pharaoh told her, which made her smile.

"Thanks Ahk. You didn't have to do this. You should be off enjoying your night, not helping me get paint off my face," Beth told him gratefully.

"I offered to help you. Both with this, and with learning to control your powers," Ahkmenrah reminded her as he finally cleared enough of the paint to show her skin, and switched to the cloth again. "Do not think that you are a bother here Bet, I enjoy your company," he told her, and Beth was quiet for a long time, making him wonder if he had said the wrong thing.

"You called me Bet..." she finally spoke, meeting his gaze. "I thought you said Beth the first time, but I realised you call me by my real name. Nobody's ever shortened it like that," she commented.

"If you do not like it, I apologise, I just-"

"No no, it's ok, I like it," Beth laughed, cutting off his worried apology. "It's different, I like it. You're a little worried about saying the wrong thing, aren't you?" she asked, and Ahkmenrah's gaze darkened. "Oh god, now I've said the wrong thing, I'm sorry," Beth panicked.

"You didn't Bet, do not worry," Ahkmenrah quickly soothed her.

"Then what is it?" Beth asked him curiously. The man sitting opposite her sighed as he set down the cloth.

"When I first came to this museum 60 years ago, I was not released from my sarcophagus," Ahkmenrah explained to her softly. Beth looked confused at first, before she realised what he meant, and her eyes went wide. "Larry was the one who freed me, just over a year ago I believe, when my tablet was stolen," he told her.

"And you think they're gonna lock you up again?" Beth realised. He gave a nod, before jumping as she took his hands. "I know I only met you guys like 3 nights ago, but I know they wouldn't do that. You're as much a part of their crazy family as the rest of them," Ahkmenrah stared at her as she smiled confidently at him. "And hey, I won't let them do it either. You don't deserve that," Beth nodded.

"Bet, I need-"

"Why do I smell smoke?" Ahkmenrah looked around quickly as Larry walked in.

"That was my bad," Beth let go of Ahkmenrah's hands as she laughed nervously, looking quizzically to him as she wondered what he had been about to say, but instead he just offered a small smile as Larry noticed the charred magazine on the ground.

* * *

><p><strong>Let me know what you think!<strong>

**Please review!**


	5. Down Time

**So eh, was the last chapter not great? Not much in the way of response makes me worry! But thanks to those who favourited/followed/reviewed!**

**Hopefully you enjoy this chapter more if that's the case!**

**Please, let me know what you think!**

* * *

><p><span>Chapter 5: Down Time<span>

Clearing up the scattered pictures on the table, Beth set them in a pile on the desk at the front.

"Hey Beth," she looked around as the young man who taught the kindergarden class walked back in. "Thanks for taking over while I dealt with that," Jeff said thankfully as Beth smiled at him and shrugged.

"No problem Jeff, they're good kids, when they're not covering me in acrylic paint," she told him, making the teacher laugh as she went back to the small tables and continued to clean up the mess. "Speaking of which, I'm gonna get you back for putting those pictures online," Beth added with an accusing glare.

"I would be sorry, but it was totally necessary," Jeff was still laughing as he put the pictures away and began to sort his desk.

"I would disagree with that," Beth shook her head as she began to put the chairs onto the tables.

"So what have you got planned after work?" Jeff asked, leaning against the desk, watching her.

"Gotta go pick up my dad's birthday present and break my bank," Beth sighed, adjusting her glasses. "Plus my lease is almost up so I need to do some more apartment hunting," she grumbled at the thought.

"How about after you're done there, we go out for dinner? My treat," Jeff offered a smile, and Beth looked up in surprise.

"Oh...sorry Jeff, but I have a...class tonight, it runs pretty late," she told him apologetically.

"Oh, ok..." Jeff looked a little deflated. "When would you be free?" he asked, and Beth felt a tinge of guilt, especially as she thought about where she was really going that night and who she would be seeing.

"I'm sorry Jeff, I'm not really interested in that sort of thing," Beth admitted, meeting his gaze as she felt her stomach flip from nerves.

"Oh, sure, that's fair enough," Jeff gave a weak laugh, trying not to seem affected by her rejection. The door then opened, and Beth's best friend bounced in, her red curls tied back in a ponytail bouncing along with her.

"You ready to go Beth?" Marie smiled.

"Just give me one moment to get my stuff," Beth smiled at her, pretending like nothing was wrong. She turned and walked over to the cloakroom, where she had left her backpack and her hoody.

"Hey Jeff, good day?" Marie asked the teacher as he busied himself with tidying his table.

"Huh? Oh, yeah, it was good. Beth had to cover while I took Jamie to the nurse though," Jeff looked up and smiled at the other teacher.

"Again? What for?" Marie frowned at him.

"Nosebleeds again," Beth explained as she emerged, swinging her backpack over her shoulder. "Coming out of the kid like Niagara Falls. Spent like twenty minutes cleaning the puddle while I got the kids to draw," she shivered at the memory.

"Gross," Marie shuddered. "Better you than me. Come on," she grabbed Beth's arm and pulled her out of the classroom, both calling a quick goodbye to the teacher left behind. "So what was with him?" she asked as soon as they were down the corridor.

"Oh uh," Beth felt her blush return. "He asked me out," she admitted.

"Huh. Took him long enough," Marie commented, making Beth jolt.

"Wait, what?" she looked around at her best friend in shock. Marie couldn't help but laugh.

"You're supposed to be the perceptive one," Marie laughed at her, shaking her head. Beth frowned as she followed her out of the building and they began the walk through the snow to the stores nearby.

"Just because I figured out you and Ray were into each other before you idiots did, doesn't make me perceptive," Beth retorted. "Jeff didn't make it as obvious as the late night texts and constant giggling when you're together," Marie's pale skin turned red as she blushed furiously.

"No, he just gazed at you when your back was turned," Marie countered.

"Then how am I supposed to know if my back was turned?" Beth smirked at her.

"Oh shut up," Marie grumbled, making Beth laugh. "So what are you getting your dad this year?" she asked, deciding to change the topic quickly. Beth snickered, before adjusting her sunglasses.

"He's been hinting at a painting he saw a while ago, so that's what I'm going to get him," she told her. A cold wind blew past and she pulled up her hood as she shivered.

"Sounds fun," Marie's sarcasm was not well hidden as she pulled her scarf up around her face. "How about we go catch a movie tonight?" she suggested.

"Sorry Marie," Beth flashed her an apologetic smile before she pulled her own scarf up. "But I wasn't lying when I told Jeff I have plans tonight," she told Marie, who rolled her eyes.

"You've had plans for like the last week!" Marie exclaimed, stopping and putting her hands on her hips as Beth turned to survey the shorter girl. "What is with all the hush hush? You never tell me anything. Is it a guy?" she asked, and Beth blushed.

"No, it's not a guy," she shook her head.

"Then what is going on? I'm your best friend Beth, but you never tell me anything. I don't even know what colour your eyes are!" Marie complained, and Beth's hand twitched as if she was reaching for her sunglasses to ensure they were still on. She watched the annoyed girl, whose frustration seemed to be reaching a boiling point.

"I'm sorry Marie," she gave another weak smile. "I'm just...I'm dealing with something really important at the moment, something I can't talk about," Marie looked confused as Beth approached her and put a hand on her arm. "Just...give me some more time, and I'll make it up to you, ok?" she smiled, and Marie sniffed, nodding.

"Fine, but you owe me big," Marie muttered, still looking annoyed.

"I know. How about after I pick up this painting for my dad, we go for hot chocolate?" Beth suggested.

"But...what about your apartment hunting? You've got like a fortnight to find a new place," Marie frowned at her. Beth just shrugged and linked arms with her.

"You're more important. Besides, I can always crash at my parents place for a few days if I don't find a place in time," she dismissed it, making Marie smile as they continued to trudge through the snow.

1-2-3-4-5

Escaping the blizzard by ducking into the museum through the door Larry left unlocked for her, Beth shivered before she felt the heat of the building that was more than welcoming.

"Hey Beth, you're late today," Larry greeted her as he walked down the steps with a young boy.

"Yeah, had to drop my dad's birthday present off before coming here," she nodded, pulling off her hat and letting her hair fall down. "You must be Nick," Beth smiled at the boy, who smiled back.

"And you've gotta be Beth. Is it true you have magical powers?" he asked eagerly. Beth looked at Larry with a raised eyebrow.

"What? I figured since he already knew about this place, it'd be ok for him to know about you," he shrugged.

"He told me by accident," Nick smirked, earning a small glare from his father as Beth giggled. "So, it's true?" he asked eagerly. Flexing her fingers, Beth caused the ground to give a small quake, almost knocking the boy off his feet. "_Awesome_!" Nick laughed as he righted himself and the ground ceased to shake.

"I see practicing has paid off," Larry grinned. "So, you ready to see the weekly show?" he asked.

"The what?" Beth blinked, tilting her head slightly. Larry and Nick exchanged grins, and led her up to the balcony as the other exhibits began to arrive in the foyer. "What's going on?" she asked as she leaned on the balcony, peering down.

"It's the weekly soccer match," Nick decided to tell her. "Vikings Vs the Huns," he added as they watched them set up for the match. "Plus Columbus and Ahkmenrah and some of the others play too," he added. Beth gave a small laugh, watching as they set up. Larry went back down to the floor to referee, and tossed the ball to them to start the match. "What's with the sunglasses?" Nick asked Beth, looking up from the match.

"My eyes change colour everyday, people would start to notice. So it's better I wear these and tell people that I'm sensitive to the sun," Beth pulled off her glasses and grinned at Nick, before they heard a thud below as one of the Vikings collided with Columbus and toppled backwards onto the ground. Everyone laughed, including Larry as he tried to remain impassive. The Viking was hauled back to his feet and awarded a penalty, which he scored against one of the Huns. "They're pretty good," Beth mused as Ahkmenrah stole the ball from one of the Vikings and passed it on to Attila.

"Yeah they are, even if they do go kinda nuts," Nick grinned. Beth smirked, and held out her hand. "What are you doing?" Nick asked her curiously, noticing her action.

"Having a little fun of my own," she giggled. Attila seemed to trip up over nothing as the ground moved beneath him, and he crashed straight into the Vikings coming for him, and Columbus as well. They all tumbled to the ground, tangled in a pile and yelling at each other in their own languages as Nick and Beth laughed hard from above.

"That's a great use of your witchcraft," they looked down at the floor as Jedidiah and Octavious rode up in their remote controlled car.

"Thanks Jed, I thought so," Beth smiled pleasantly at the Miniatures. "Interesting name for it, I've never had that one before," she mused.

"How many people know?" Nick asked as he looked away from where his father and Teddy were attempting to help Attila up.

"Uh...you guys, and my parents," Beth listed with a small smile. "I don't generally show my powers, so this is pretty weird," she laughed, and laughed even more when Attila fell back to the ground.

"Well I think it's awesome," Nick smiled up at her, and Beth laughed, blushing a little.

1-2-3-4-5

After managing to help Attila and the Vikings up, the match continued and finished almost two hours later, with the Vikings having a clear lead in the scores. The Huns and Columbus skulked away in defeat, and Larry shot Beth a suspicious stare, to which she responded with an innocent smile. As Beth sat cross-legged on the ground, raising the ground to make little hills for the remote controlled car to drive over, Nick watched from the desk, laughing every time the car flew through the air.

"I see you're making use of your training," she looked up as Ahkmenrah approached, a small smile on his face as the car flew past him, with Jedidiah and Octavious cheering loudly.

"Best way to learn to control them, is to use them, right?" Beth smiled, raising the ground again so the car flew back towards her.

"So when Attila _tripped _this evening, that was part of your practice?" Ahkmenrah's soft question made Beth smile innocently.

"I have no idea what you're talking about," she answered, getting to her feet as Nick's laughter grew. Beth turned and shushed him theatrically. "You'll give me away," she stage-whispered, which made Nick's laughter grow.

"Yes, because you do not give it away yourself," Ahkmenrah replied, and Beth stuck out her tongue.

"Mean," she grumbled playfully, making him laugh.

"If you say so. Would you care to _practise_ a little more to improve your control?" the young Pharaoh offered, and she smiled.

"Sure, I may learn more ways to uh, keep this place entertaining," Nick laughed as Beth winked at him. Following Ahkmenrah as he led the way to his exhibit, Larry stopped them.

"Hey Ahk? Can I talk to you for a sec?" he called, and Ahkmenrah turned to him, looking mildly surprised.

"Of course," he nodded, and Beth continued on to the exhibit with Jed and Octavious following, amused by her providing them with obstacles. "Is everything alright?" Ahkmenrah asked as they stepped away from the others.

"You haven't told her yet, have you?" Larry's accusation was soft, but it made Ahkmenrah's guilt resurface. He had been ignoring it for over a week now. Seeing his expression change, Larry sighed. "You've gotta tell her man, she has a right to know," he told Ahkmenrah.

"Tell who what?" they looked down at Nick as he walked over.

"It's nothing, don't worry about it," Larry told his son, who frowned and walked over to Attila as his father ushered him away.

"I know Larry, it is just..." Ahkmenrah sighed heavily.

"I get it," Larry nodded, reaching out and putting a hand on his shoulder. "You don't want to freak her out and scare her away," when Ahkmenrah looked up, worry in his dark eyes, he was hit by how young he looked. "You need to tell her, before she finds out herself somehow," he told the Pharaoh gently.

"I know," Ahkmenrah nodded. "And I will," he nodded, turning and walking towards his exhibit. Larry looked over to Teddy, who met his gaze, looking just as worried as the last time.

* * *

><p><strong>Hope you enjoyed!<strong>

**Please review!**


	6. Wildfire

****I'm sorry for the late update, I've been so busy with training that I've not had a chance to do anything. Plus, getting up at 5am sucks.****

****Hope you enjoy this chapter!****

* * *

><p><span>Chapter 6: Wildfire<span>

Beth's soft snores were interrupted by music starting to play. Her current favourite song echoed through her bedroom, and her eyes opened to reveal the amber colour they had become for the day, and groaned. Sitting up, she fumbled for her phone, knocking several things off her bedside table in an attempt to answer it. Books tumbled to the ground loudly, but Beth ignored it as she finally grabbed her phone.

"Hello?" she answered in a sleepy mumble, not bothering to check the caller ID.

"_Still asleep were you?_" she was instantly more alert by her mother's amused voice.

"Of course not, you've disturbed me from my busy schedule," Beth replied indignantly, fighting the urge to crawl back beneath the covers, and got up. She shivered as the cool air hit her bare legs, and she fought back another yawn.

"_Of sleeping_," her mother, Layla, replied with a laugh. Beth rolled her eyes, pulling on a hoody over her pjs. "_You're still coming over at the end of the week for your dad's dinner, right_?" she asked, becoming more serious.

"Definitely, I cleared my schedule for it," Beth replied, which wasn't entirely true. She hadn't told Ahkmenrah and the others in the museum that she was missing a day. That, she'd deal with later. "Dad still doesn't know, does he?" she asked.

"_Not a clue_," her mother laughed. "_Can you pick the cake up on your way over please Bet'anya? He may find me leaving the house for a short time suspicious_," she requested, and Beth gave a laugh.

"I knew you had an ulterior motive for calling me," she told her mother, who laughed, not sounding very guilty. "I'll do it, just text me the address and I'll grab it. Anything else you want me to bring?" Beth asked.

"_Just your lovely self my dear_," Beth rolled her eyes. "_So how has work been? Have you thought more about what you want to do once the school year is up_?" Layla asked her as Beth wandered around her bedroom. Books, games and DVDs were scattered around her room, along with her clothes and a picture that sat on her shelves.

"A little yeah," Beth nodded. "I'm working on it," she told her mother quickly before she could start lecturing again. That was the last thing she needed when she hadn't even eaten yet.

"_I know pet, I know. And hey, you know that if you need it, there's always a job with your brother_," Layla suggested, and Beth scrunched up her face.

"No offence, but me working as a police officer is a bit hard to see," she grinned, making her mother laugh.

"_That's a very good point. You definitely suit something a bit different_," she told her daughter. Beth grinned, lifting a discarded hoody and hanging it onto the back of the chair in her room. She enjoyed living alone, it meant that she could be as much of a slob as she wanted and nobody judged her. Marie asked about it getting lonely, but Beth was glad for the space, especially when hiding such a secret.

"I'm not sure if you mean that to be an insult or not," Beth stated, making her mother laugh again.

"_A compliment sweetheart, definitely a compliment. You wouldn't suit a normal job like Horus does_," Layla told her, and Beth snorted. Her brother had fought for years to be seen as normal, especially considering his name and his sister's abilities. "_Alright, I have to go, your dad will be home soon from his night shift. I'll see you Friday. Love you Bet'anya_."

"Love you too mum, see you Friday," Beth chuckled, hanging up as she left her bedroom. She slipped her phone into her pocket and walked into the kitchen. Boxes were scattered around the place, with pots and pans and various other kitchen supplies sticking out of them. Grateful that her mother had only called instead of calling around and seeing the mess, Beth grabbed a bowl and some cereal that she managed to find within the mess. Since she was moving in a week, her entire apartment looked the same way, with boxes half packed scattered around.

Moving into the living room as she ate her breakfast, Beth caught a glimpse of her reflection in the mirror, and gave a small sigh. She set down the bowl on one of the packed boxes, and held out a hand, breathing in and out softly. A small flame flickered to life in her hand, glowing bright orange. Beth gave a small laugh of disbelief, before the flame turned blue and began to flicker wildly. She quickly extinguished it by closing her hand, and shook her head. "Almost," she muttered, lifting her bowl again and sitting down to continue eating.

* * *

><p>Beth's jaw was tight as she tried hard to focus. Her hands rested on her legs with her palms upwards, and as she took a deep breath, a flame sprouted in her hand.<p>

"That's it Bet, keep going," she barely heard Ahkmenrah's voice as she felt the heat in her hand. It wasn't painful, instead it tickled. However, the heat began to grow as the flame got bigger. "No, Bet-" Beth panicked, and the flame exploded from her hand. She fell backwards, and groaned.

"I can't do it!" she pushed herself up, frustrated. Aware that the two jackal guards were watching her warily, she focused on not letting her powers surface. "I just can't do it! I can't control fire, it's pointless to try!" Beth exclaimed, tears stinging the corners of her eyes.

"That is how Safiya felt," she looked around quickly, the tears escaping and rolling down her cheeks. Ahkmenrah looked a little sad as he approached, rubbing the soot from his cheeks. "Fire is an incredibly aggressive element, and she, just like you, did not have the temperament to control it easily," Beth frowned as she watched him, wiping her tears away. Another thing in common with the one who had been like her.

"But...how did she control it then?" she asked, aware she was blushing. She hadn't meant to lose her temper, but she was growing frustrated. She had always had poor control over fire.

"By practicing and believing in herself," Ahkmenrah replied gently. Beth sighed, and rested her hands on her hips.

"Something tells me that she had help with that," Beth accused, and her mischievous grin made the Pharaoh blush.

"Why is it that such innocent statements feel like you're implying something not so innocent?" he asked. Beth shrugged, giving an innocent smile.

"I have no idea what you mean," Beth told him lightly, putting her hands behind her back. "To imply something, would have to mean there was something there," she told him, snickering. Ahkmenrah watched her, his guilt returning as he was reminded of Safiya's teasing.

"Perhaps we should continue your practice instead?" he suggested, aware that his face was burning at her smirk.

"Ok," Beth sighed dramatically and took a seat again.

"This time, just relax. Don't think of it as something that's going to become out of control. Be confident in your abilities," Ahkmenrah told her as he sat in front of her. Beth nodded, her eyes closed as she began to focus again. Trying to heed his words, she thought of it as one of her other elements. Feeling the heat in her hands again, Beth's breathing increased. "Relax, you will be fine," hearing the soft assurance, she felt her heart-rate slow, and breathed out. The flame flickered, but remained steady. She opened her eyes, and watched it, fascinated.

"This is the longest I've ever kept a flame going," she admitted with a laugh. Beth watched the flame, before deciding to go one step further. She moved the flame to her other hand, and made it grow. After a moment, she made it shrink so it was smaller than it had first been, and it flickered before turning blue, remaining steady.

"You're doing really well," Ahkmenrah told her softly, his eyes on the flame.

"Ye-yeah," he looked up as the flame extinguished, and found Beth toppling backwards.

"Bet!" he scrambled up and over to her as everything went dark for the young woman.

* * *

><p>"Bet...Bet'anya...are you..." Beth groaned as she heard a muffled voice.<p>

"Can you tell the elephants to stop dancing on my head?" she mumbled.

"What?" Ahkmenrah's confused voice registered. "Bet'anya, are you alright?" Beth opened her eyes, and found him very close to her. Her stomach flipped, and her heart began to race as she stared up at him.

"Y-yeah, I'm fine," she nodded, and he moved so she could sit up. Beth's head swam, and she put a hand to her head.

"I believe you may have pushed yourself a little too far," when she felt his gentle touch on her shoulder to steady her, Beth jumped and dropped her hands, looking at him with wide eyes. His close proximity was making her heart race.

"Probably yeah," she gave a nervous laugh. "I'm sorry, I'm gonna go home, I should get some rest," Beth scrambled to her feet as he watched her, looking surprised. "I'll see you tomorrow night Ahk," she rushed off as he watched her, recognition flickering in his eyes. "Dammit, I'm so stupid..." Beth hissed to herself as she willed herself to stop blushing.

"Beth?" she stopped as she heard the soft voice of Sacagawea. She turned to the woman, whose eyes widened. "Your nose," she said, and Beth realised that blood was dripping from it.

"Oh man," Beth put her hands up to plug the flow. "I haven't had it this bad in years," she grumbled as the blood ran over her fingers.

"Come on," Sacagawea gave a smile as she walked over and guided the young woman to take a seat. She sat down beside her with a cloth, gently brushing Beth's hands away so she could hold the cloth to her nose. "This happens frequently?" she asked as she had Beth lean slightly forwards.

"Not as much nowadays, more when I was little. When I overuse my powers, it happens more," Beth admitted as she took the cloth from her and held it against her nose. "Thanks," she smiled bashfully at the beautiful woman.

"I know you are eager to learn to control your powers, but you should not push yourself if it means hurting yourself," Sacagawea scolded her, looking worried.

"I guess so," Beth felt like a child who had been told off by her mother.

"Or do you push yourself because it means spending more time with Ahkmenrah?" Sacagawea's less gentle words made Beth jolt. The cloth slipped from her hands, which were covered in blood, and she just about caught it as blood dripped down again, staining her jeans.

"I-I don't know what you're talking about," Beth stammered as she fumbled for the cloth and held it against her nose again. The other woman gave a small laugh, and brushed a wet cloth against Beth's hands. Where she had gotten it from, Beth had no clue, but she let the statue clean the blood from her hands. "Is...is it that obvious?" she looked up at Sacagawea as she cleaned her hands.

"You two share something special," Beth frowned, watching her. "That would be hard to resist," Sacagawea told her, and Beth shrugged. She knew it was wrong. She shouldn't keep coming back. She was tormenting herself. Ahkmenrah was not only a mummy during the day, but a Pharaoh at night who she knew was only keeping her around because she reminded him of Safiya. "Beth..." when the other woman suddenly looked concerned, and Beth realised that tears were rolling down her face.

"Oh...I'm sorry!" Beth wiped them away quickly and stood up, still holding the cloth to her nose. "I gotta go, thanks for the help," Beth rushed off before Sacagawea could stop her, narrowly avoiding Teddy. She called out an apology as she disappeared down the corridor, and Teddy looked from her, to the woman he loved.

"Is everything alright with Miss Agriosa?" Teddy asked her as Sacagawea stood, looking concerned.

"I mean no disrespect to the young Pharaoh, but he must tell Beth the truth soon," she told him. "I fear she is falling in love with him."

* * *

><p><strong><strong>So I'm leaving tonight to go on holiday for a week, so nothing is gonna be written or updated until I get back. Sorry about that!<strong>**

****Hope you enjoyed this chapter anyway!****

****Please review!****


	7. Linked

**So 10-9 shifts suck. A lot. Sorry for the late update, I have just been working non-stop and then sleeping when I get the chance.**

**I hope this chapter is enjoyable, let me know what you think!**

* * *

><p><span>Chapter 7: Linked<span>

Sitting up quickly and knocking the covers off herself and causing her pillows to fall to the ground, Beth breathed heavily, her hair a mess from sleep. Putting a hand to her face, Beth sighed heavily.

"What is with the dreams?" she complained in a mumble. Since the first dream shortly after starting to work on controlling her powers, Beth had been having more and more dreams, usually ones that made no sense to her. Most, if not all, consisted of her using her powers with ease, sometimes even using two or more at the same time, which she had never been able to do. It baffled her.

Climbing out of bed and lifting her pillows, Beth sighed and dropped them onto her bed, pulling her covers up to fix her bed out of habit. Yawning, she scratched her head, messing it up even more and making her hair stand on end. She grabbed a hoody and pulled it on over her vest. She'd barely slept after running away from the museum. Her talk with Sacagawea kept ringing in her head, and when she managed to drift off, she just kept dreaming about her powers, and about Ahkmenrah.

Beth shook her head to try and clear it of thoughts of him. She had told herself repeatedly that it was pointless. He was still in love with Safiya, not to mention the small fact of him being dead during the day. While Beth's parents told her that she slept like the dead, she was still breathing while she did so. She sighed again and left her bedroom.

Slumping down across the sofa with a bowl of cereal, Beth stared at the ceiling. "Maybe I should just stop going," she muttered to herself. Tears burned at her silver eyes. "Yeah...like I could do that..." she whispered, frustrated. The thought of staying away from the museum was too much for her. For the first time in 20 years, she felt safe to be herself, to use her powers openly. All her life she had been hiding everything from everyone except for her family. Everyone in the museum had made her feel welcome, even the Miniatures, who had grown to like her.

Shoveling a spoonful of cereal into her mouth, Beth wiped away the tears before they could fall. Balancing the bowl on her stomach, Beth held out her hands and focused. A small wind lifted the bowl from her, and she caught it before it could spill. She thought about leaving and going somewhere new, but with her eyes constantly changing colour, and her inability to control her powers when she got too emotional, she'd attract attention anywhere she went. At least in the museum, she wasn't lonely. "Ok, all I gotta do...is to ignore my feelings and be a robot..." Beth decided, and shoved another spoonful into her mouth. "Easier said than done," she muttered.

* * *

><p>Walking up the steps to the museum as the sun disappeared behind the skyline, Beth slipped inside and pulled her scarf down as the museum rumbled with the sound of everyone waking up for the night.<p>

"You really don't like the cold, do you?" Larry asked as he looked up from the desk to see her stripping off several layers.

"Snow is awesome. The cold weather that comes with it, not so much," Beth ruffled her hair to rid it of the snowflakes before they melted. "No Nicky tonight?" she asked, noticing that the young boy wasn't there.

"Nah, he's got an assignment due on Monday and his mum wants him to get it done," Larry shook his head.

"That's one thing I don't miss about school," Beth laughed.

"How did you manage school?" Larry asked, before pausing as Beth raised an eyebrow. "Sorry, you don't have to answer that..." he apologised, feeling bad for bringing it up. Beth then laughed, shaking her head.

"Sunglasses. My parents got me a note to say I got really bad migranes and was super sensitive to the sun," she shrugged.

"And that worked?" Larry was surprised as she grinned widely.

"You'd be surprised how many teachers don't want to risk it. Plus the other kids tended to avoid the girl that weird things happened around if they bullied her," Beth smirked. "You know, it's pretty surprising how many sudden leaks happened in the playground. So weird," she mused innocently, and Larry snorted.

"Yeah...sudden leaks," he repeated dryly. Beth winked at him playfully.

"How long have you been working here Larry?" she then asked, leaning on the desk.

"Huh? Oh, about a year I guess?" Larry shrugged, sitting back on his wheelie chair, surprised at her question. "I handled it about as well as you did," Beth laughed at his admission.

"Did the previous Night Guard not tell you?" she asked, and his smile dropped. "Did I say something wrong?" Beth asked, noticing his change.

"Nah, I just thought Ahk or one of the others would tell you about what happened back then," Larry frowned, thinking about his first few nights.

"Ahk did say something about his tablet getting stolen about a year ago," Beth remembered. "And that you let him out because of that too," she frowned as she thought about it. "Dude, the old night guard tried to steal the tablet?" she asked, raising an eyebrow. Larry just nodded. "Damn, that's crazy," Beth shook her head.

"What's crazy?" she looked down as the remote-controlled car skidded to a stop beside her. "Other than you of course, Gigantorita," Jedidiah smirked up at her.

"Hysterical, little man," Beth rolled her eyes, and with a flick of her hand, manipulated the wind so the car was blown backwards. The two occupants cried out as they narrowly avoided the Mammoth that walked by, and with a laugh at Jedidiah's yells, Beth flew into the air and landed on a higher floor.

"I see you're feeling better," looking up as she landed, Beth smiled at Ahkmenrah as he approached, smiling softly as well.

"Of course, all I needed was some rest," she told him. She may not have gotten much rest, but it was enough for a night of practicing her control over air. Despite her plans to forget her feelings, Beth couldn't help but smile at him as her stomach flipped. Ahkmenrah watched her for a moment, deep in thought. "Is everything ok?" Beth's concern snapped him from his thoughts.

"Y-yes," he nodded quickly. "Bet'anya, I must speak to you about something important," Beth's smile faded as she nodded, and followed him through to his exhibit. "Bet, before I tell you this, know that it was not my intention to keep this a secret from you, but as time progressed, it became more difficult to tell you. I am sorry," Ahkmenrah told her earnestly as he turned to face her, and Beth smiled at him.

"I'm sure it'll be fine Ahk, just tell me," she said gently, approaching him.

"Bet'anya, I-" as Ahkmenrah touched her arm and started, Beth gasped. "Bet?" he frowned as she stumbled backwards.

* * *

><p><em>"Get back here!" Safiya heard the furious yells as she raced through the marketplace. Her lungs burned, but she didn't dare stop as she heard the people behind her, running to catch the girl who had used her powers to save a little girl. Taking as many tight turns as possible, Safiya heard their yells getting fainter and fainter. Her hood had fallen down, and her black hair streamed out behind her, having fallen out of its braid. Glancing over her shoulder to see where her pursuers were, Safiya then slammed into what felt like a brick wall. Crashing to the ground, Safiya gasped for breath, winded by the hit.<em>

_"Little rat, watch where you're going!" she looked up to see a guard towering over her, angled to strike her. With a cry, Safiya raised her hands and her eyes turned blue. Water shot from her hands and hit the guard. He went flying backwards with a yell, and the rest of the guards let out shocked yells and scrambled to attention._

_"Stop!" the order had everyone, including the crowd that had gathered, freeze where they stood. The water that remained in the air seemed to lose its magic and hit the ground with a loud splash as Safiya's eyes returned to their brown colour. She watched with wide eyes, before scrambling into a low bow as a man emerged from the carriage that the guards had been surrounding. "Child, please explain what I just witnessed," he instructed, and Safiya looked up in shock._

* * *

><p>"Bet, please tell me what is wrong," Ahkemnrah asked as Beth whimpered, her hands to her head as it pounded painfully. She could barely stand, and couldn't catch her breath.<p>

* * *

><p><em>"Allow me to introduce this mysterious young lady," Safiya stood, bowing low, before the Pharaoh and his family as they watched her curiously. "With her abilities, I have decided that she will be the new entertainer for my court," Merenkahre announced.<em>

_"Abilities?" the older of the two sons scoffed, looking doubtfully at Safiya, who stood barefoot._

_"Perhaps a demonstration is in order?" Merenkahre requested of the girl, who straightened up. Her brown eyes studied the four, ignoring the court members and the guards that also surrounded them. Her gaze moved to the two princes. Ahkmenrah looked curious about what the girl could possibly do, while Kahmenrah looked sceptical, and a little disgusted that they had allowed a commoner into the palace. She then smirked, and fire erupted around her. The Queen shrieked, and everyone else leapt back in alarm._

* * *

><p>"Just make it stop," Beth whimpered as she sank to her feet, trying to make sense of the memories that were hitting her. "What...what's happening?" she managed to say as the Pharaoh stared at her, at a loss with no clue what was going on.<p>

* * *

><p><em>Stepping through the gardens, Safiya's eyes seemed to glow blue as she watered the flowers, which had bloomed more beautifully than ever since Safiya had arrived at the palace nearly two years ago. Waving her hand, she allowed the water to spray the flowers to her side, which then sparkled in the son.<em>

_"You really do enjoy these gardens," startled by the sudden voice, Safiya's eyes returned to their natural brown colour and the water she was manipulating splashed into the grass and onto Safiya's feet. She sighed, but continued to walk as Ahkmenrah looked up from his book and a smile spread across his face at the sight._

_"And you seem to enjoy scaring me, your highness," she replied lightly, walking past him. However, he grabbed her arm and pulled her back and down into a kiss._

_"Safiya, I told you not to be so formal, you know I dislike it," he breathed as he released her just enough so she could pull away._

_"I do," Safiya confirmed, smirking as her brown eyes gleamed with mischief. "Too bad, your highness," she whispered, taking a seat beside him and kissing him again. "So, what are you reading?" Safiya pulled away after a moment, and still leaning against him, reached out and pushed the book in his lap open._

* * *

><p>After what felt like a year, Beth finally was able to breathe again. Breathing heavily as she stared at the ground, Beth tried to make sense of the flashes she had seen.<p>

"What...was that?" she breathed.

"Bet, are you alright?" she looked up at her eyes widened at Ahkmenrah's close proximity. In an instant, she was on her feet, and almost fell over. The Pharaoh caught her, keeping her close until she pulled away.

"What was it you wanted to tell me?" Beth's voice was low and shaky. She looked up, her silver eyes brimming with tears. "Ahk, tell me. What you want to tell me, is it something to do with why I keep...seeing stuff?" she demanded.

"Seeing stuff?" Ahkmenrah repeated with a frown.

"I keep seeing you!" Beth's voice echoed through the exhibit. "I keep seeing you before this! And...I was Safiya..." Beth's voice was quiet again as she admitted this. When Ahkmenrah was silent, she took a step towards him. "What do you know about this? Tell me Ahkmenrah," she demanded. The Pharaoh didn't meet her gaze for a moment as he stared at the floor.

"The reason you can do what you do...the reason you've been getting what I believe to be flashes of Safiya's memories," he swallowed, and met her gaze. "Is because you _are _her," Ahkmenrah finally admitted. Beth was silent for a long time as she stared at him, before the tears finally spilled over and rolled down her face.

"You mean...I'm Safiya reborn or something?" she demanded, her voice surprisingly calm.

"Ye...yes," Ahkmenrah nodded, and Beth's fists clenched. A strong wind picked up, making her hair whip around her face.

"You had no right to keep that from me!" she yelled, and the wind threw him backwards. "You made me look like an idiot...no...I _am_ an idiot for not listening to myself when I said I shouldn't come back here," Beth muttered, turning on her heel and storming out, tears still rolling down her cheeks.

"Bet, please, listen to me!" Ahkmenrah followed her as he recovered, quickly giving an order to his Jackal guards to step down when they made for Beth.

"Don't call me that!" Beth yelled, turning and shoving him back with another powerful wind. "Just stay the hell away from me," she mumbled, leaping over the balcony. He rushed to the side and watched as she flew down to the entrance, and without a word, stormed out.

"Saf reacted the same way when I didn't tell her I was to become Pharaoh...I should have expected this," Ahkmenrah murmured, and his grip on the railings tightened as tears of his own stung his dark eyes. He hoped she would return, but he had a feeling that he had chased her away for good.

* * *

><p><strong>So she finally knows the truth! This is when I really pick on her. Will she be back? Or has the truth scared her away forever?<strong>

**Hope you enjoyed!**

**Please review!**


End file.
